Loving Rose
by Anana553
Summary: Sequel to SEDUCING ROSE. Oneshot. Fragments from their lives in college. Rated for language and lime...RoseAdrian and some LissaChristian


**A/N: Many of my Seducing Rose readers requested a fic about their lives in college xD.**

**Well, here it is. **

**It's going to be oneshot. Enjoy:**

My mum always said 'study hard and you will get high'. I am pretty high right now, and I didn't study at all.

Actually, all I did was drink and smoke. That's enough for me to get high.

"Are you going to read that?" Christian asked me, pointing at the book in front of me.

"Nope."  
>"I can't believe this. You're, like, a few years older than me, but we are in same classes because you were to lazy to move your butt to college before Rose pushed you. And now that we're here, I am working more than you are! And that says something!"<br>"Are you insinuating that I'm not working?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

Idiot. I'm working!

At least I'm high, which is the effect of working, according to mum, so…

"Will you ever grow up?"  
>"Will you give me a break?"<br>"Rose is going to fuck you when she finds out you didn't do anything."  
>"Good" I responded smirking and Christian rolled his eyes.<p>

"Oh I won't fuck him!" Rose exclaimed entering the room, and I smiled at her. She's like sunshine!

"Actually, you can say goodbye to sex until you finish that assignment."

What?  
>"What? Aww, come on, Rose!"<br>"No discussion. And you've got to do it on your own."  
>"On my own?"<br>"No help from me or Christian. Or Lissa. Or anyone else."  
>"Come ooon!"<br>"No."  
>"Please?"<br>"No."  
>"Pretty please?"<br>Rose growled at me and sat near Christian. She can't be serious!

Yeah, she probably is.

Rose, my beautiful, badass, smart, ass-kicking, pretty, super-extra-mega-ultra-foxy-hot girlfriend. And she's got me wrapped around her finger. I guess I have to do the damn assignment after all.

We are in college. First year. And I quite like it here. Except for the studying part. That sucks. That always sucked. But, I've got good friends like Christian (who helps me with the assignments) and a lovely girlfriend like Rose, who lets me copy from her now and then.

But now she's going guardian on me, so I have no choice but to do it. I stared at the paper in front of me. Nope, I have no idea what I have to do.

"Rose?"

She growled. Good, at least she responded.

"Help me?"  
>Another growl. Okay, maybe not.<p>

….

We were in my room, on my lovely double bed. And what a resistant bed that is….

"I just realized how disgusting this is," Rose suddenly said.

"This what?"  
>"Us. <em>You<em> made me fall in love. With you. The lazy, self-absorbed, addicted ass."  
>"That's me" I replied smirking.<p>

"I am a guardian. I am supposed to be tough, from top to bottom. But you turn me into this-this—"  
>"Sex machine?" I interrupted her, knowing it would annoy her.<p>

"No!"

"Most beloved girl on earth?"  
>"No you jackass pervert! Into a softie! Here I am feeling good just spending time with you."<br>"And that's a bad thing?"  
>"I don't know…"<br>I cuddled closer to her and started stroking her hair.

"I don't see anything wrong. You'll keep it though on the battlefield and all. But until you're needed, let's enjoy being together, okay?"  
>"Whatever," she mumbled, but I knew I won her.<p>

She put her hand on my chest and held onto my shirt. I think I fell asleep after some time, and when I woke up she was still sleeping. She's so sweet when she's asleep. So peaceful.

Damn. I think you got it already, but I'm madly in love with Rose Hathaway.

…..

If there was a color to describe Rose, that would be red. And not because of her name, but because of her fiery personality. That evening, when she received that envelope, her personality showed very well. It was something like this:  
>"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! How dare he send me this shit after since we've been here he hasn't called me one, hasn't emailed, nothing! And now my dear father decides to ask for my help!"<p>

Then she smashed the glass she was holding. Ouch.

"Hey, sweetheart, calm do—"  
>"Don't call me sweetheart! Go away! I need to think. And I need to think fast. Deadly mission to save my father's diamond, or a nice week with my friends?"<br>"We all know you're going to go, Rose," Christian said smirking.

"Go to hell," she replied promptly. "I can't believe this! He sends me an _envelope!_ Like we are in the medieval era or something. And not to ask how I'm doing, but to ask for my help. Grrr. I hate him."  
>"But you'll go," Lissa agreed.<p>

"No I won't!"

She did go. The following morning we went with her to the airport. She took a particular plane (Abe's particular plane) to wherever her father was.

I kissed her goodbye ("Hurry up Ivashkov! You don't want her losing the plane! Oh, that's right, stuck your tongue in her mouth right now," I heard Christian shout). I'm going to miss her.

She waved goodbye and got on the plane. Bye, bye, little dhampir. I'm going to visit you in your dreams.

….

I closed my eyes. Darkness.

I concentrated.

Blur.

Once again.

Clearer.

Again.

Clear.

A spaceship materialized in front of my eyes. With a control desk, a windscreen with view of the universe, tools and all. I could see stars, planets, suns. Awesome!

"What the hell?" Rose's voice rang like a bell. I turned around and saw her dressed in a spaceman suit.

"Adrian." She growled lowly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said and walked to her. "Where are you?"  
>"In. A. Spaceship. Dressed. Like. A. Damn. Astronaut."<br>"He-he. That's right. But I meant in real life."  
>"I'm at a hotel in South Africa. Abe's weird business brought me here. I'm going to get that damn diamond back tomorrow," she rolled her eyes. "Now, could you, <em>please,<em> remove this shit off me?"  
>I chuckled and snapped my fingers. The space suit turned into a lovely pair of bikini.<p>

"Better?" I asked smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Lovely. How are you doing back there?"  
>"Sleeping. Lissa said she already misses you. Christian has been crying over your picture all night."<br>"Right."  
>She looked outside, through the windscreen.<p>

"How is this possible?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm using my imagination, baby."

"But it's…beautiful."  
>This is one of those rare moments when I manage to impress Rose. Ten points for Adrian. Oh yeaah.<p>

"You like it?"  
>"It's incredible."<br>We spent some time together in _our_ dream, and I have to say, I love her presence. It was too tiring to keep the dream at some point so we said goodbye and I could finally go to sleep.

I wouldn't have missed the time with her for the world. But I was tired. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

Abe's diamond (don't ask, I don't know what diamond) was stolen, and he needed Rose (God knows why) to get it back. My personal opinion is that he missed her, but he's too proud and busy to simply come and see her. So he invited her on this rescue thing. She couldn't say no.

…..

"Rose?"  
>"What?"<br>"Now that you're back from your trip, and I _did_ my assignment…"  
>She rolled her eyes.<p>

"Horny bastard," she mumbled and got at the top of me. I was lying on my back on the bed. She moved her hands on my chest, and started unbuttoning my shirt. My hands were hanging on her hips, massaging her curves.

She leaned in and gently pressed her soft lips on mine. She pressed harder and moved her hips a bit, just enough to make me growl. One of my hands went to her chest to unbutton her shirt. I put my hand in her shirt, massaging her breast, and I managed to elicit a moan from her. Hmmm, delicious.

"Aren't you two just lovely?" someone said and Rose jumped off me. We were both on the road to nakedness, while someone else was in the room. Of course. Christian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rose asked him.

"Sorry, I was on the balcony because you see, before you came, I was talking to Adrian there. But when you came, he completely forgot about me, and I thought that he'd come back! But no, you two are busy together. I don't care, really, but _please_, warn me next time! Or better, just kick me out and do your business, all right?" he said and stormed out of the room.

"Okay, what's up with him?" I asked amused.

"Lissa is on her period and he's probably horny." Rose explained.  
>"Sucks."<p>

"Yup. Where were we?" she grinned and got on me again.

Damn, how I love her.

**That was it xD. I know it's been a long time since I wrote something VA, but got in the mood for it again.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks for taking time to read, Anana.**


End file.
